Never Too Late
by alyssaks25
Summary: After 3 years of peace, a mass murder is taking place around the village. Sasuke and Naruto are assigned the mission, to stop the murders at all cost. The stakes are high. Will they admit their feelings for each other before death separates them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story so please go easy on me!

_**My spelling is NOT the best! If I misspell something, I am truly sorry! **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story. If I did, Naruto's parents would be alive, Sasuke wouldn't be so cold, Itachi would still be in the village, Sakura wouldn't be mean to Naruto, and Kakashi wouldn't wear a mask. Yes, I could go on, but I rather not bore you!

**Summary: **The village has been at peace for nearly 3 years. Suddenly, a mass murder is taking place around the village. Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are assigned the S-rank mission, to stop the murders at all cost. The stakes are high and dangerous. Who is the murder? Why are they doing this? Will Naruto and Sasuke admit their feelings for each other before death separates them forever?

**Pairings: **So far, Sasuke x Naruto. Possible future one-sided pairings.

**Warning: **Rated M for later chapters. Will contain lemons and language. This fic is a BL, yaoi, male male fic. If you don't like, don't read.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Now, on with the story!

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_**NEVER TOO LATE**_

**Preface: The Present**

I only wish I could remember how to run. At this moment, I hardly can remember how to breath. The air that came in and out of my mouth was rough and quick. My heart pounded against my chest as the adrenaline pulsed through my veins. I could see my attacker's teeth shine in the moonlight as he a smirk plastered his sick face. Next, I saw his arm raise, and the gun pointed at my chest.

The crosshairs aimed at my heart.

Death was something I had never really thought about before, but now the thought haunting me as I looked it in the eye. Everything was happening so fast. I barely remember him chasing after me before now.

Finally, I took a deep breath and sighed before I bowed my head down. Getting my hopes up would only make this harder on me. If I ran away, screamed, and prayed for someone to save me, he would only kill me faster. I had to face the facts, there were no heroes in my sad ending.

Next I heard a loud shot coming toward me.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Chapter 1: Enter Naruto**

**(Past)**

"Basic information. Okay… Naruto Uzumaki. October 10. 17. Jounin. Single. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Deceased…" I mumbled the answers to myself as I wrote. Who knew applying for a job would be so personal?

Unfortunately, about a month ago, I was informed that once I turn 18 that I would lose the monthly check I receive. The check that pays for my small apartment, food, and the bills. So, in order not to lose my house, I have to take it upon myself to pay for everything with the money I earn. The money that my parents left me I cannot withdraw until I am 21. Yes, being a ninja does pay, but not enough to form a living off of. The mission rate was low during this time of peace in the village.

Both my parents had died to protect me. I never knew either of them. I always heard my father was a great man. After all he was the 4th Hokage. I was told he was a man of few words, calm, patient, gentle, and kind. Often I hear that I look just like him, blonde untamable hair, bright blue eyes, and the sun kissed skin. My mother, Kushina, was fair skinned, had long and beautiful red hair, piercing brown eyes, and a fiery personality. Apparently, I inherited my father's good looks and my mother's personality. I would give anything and everything to have grown up with them.

They both died when I was only an hour old. My mother was the former container of the Kyuubi. When she gave birth to me, the seal had weaken, and the Kyuubi broke loose. My mother died shortly afterwards from the intense child-birth, while my father died sealing the demon inside of me. They asked Gramps to name me Naruto after one of the main characters in his first book, hoping I would grow up with the determination of the character, thus leaving him as my godfather.

Being a orphan and growing up never knowing the love of parents was lonely. I was sent off to foster house after foster house, because no one wanted a "monster", "demon", or "freak" of a son. When I entered the academy, the 3rd Hokage decided to give me a small apartment and let me live alone. He organized for my check to come in every month.

I stayed at the academy from the time I was 10 until I was 12. When I graduated, I was put on Team 7 with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. I can't help but smile. All those years I pretended to have a "crush" on the pink-haired bitch, when she could care less if I was dead. It was all just a cover up, to hid my real feelings. Sasuke was my rival, and after awhile, my best friend. Kakashi didn't pay much attention to me or Sakura, rather he trained Sasuke to master his blood line limit-the Sharingan.

After a few years, we all went separate ways. Sakura failed the Chunnin exams, and eventually went under Granny as a medic-nin. Kakashi took up another Gennin team and began seeing Iruka, my father-like figure, which is still a secret to everyone else but me. Sasuke was retreated into the ANBU when we were 14, shortly after we both passed the Chunnin exams. After his training there, he finally mastered the Sharingan. Finally, I myself am a Jounin, and continuing my training with Gramps. My training has been great. There is many things I still wish to learn, but I finally mastered controlling the Kyuubi's chakra and Sage mode.

When the first Chunnin exams were in play, Sasuke had a cursed seal placed on him by Orochimaru before the exams had to come to an immediate end. Kakashi and I gathered my clan scrolls and read up on our history. Apparently, the Uzumaki clan sort of invented the village, but had no real bloodline limit. However, the clan is known for it's stamina. My clans also specialized in seals. The only disturbing part is the Senji clan and my clan are cousins, which makes Nagato my cousin. The Uchiha clan is distant cousins of the Senji clan. So would that make Sasuke and I cousins? Good question.

Anyway, Kakashi and I discovered a seal that wouldn't harm the person placing the seal or receiving it. The seal would place a boundary around an existing seal to lock all its powers from being used. It is very similar to the one Orochimaru placed on me on our first encounter. Immediately, I practiced the seal and had it placed on Sasuke within the next day.

Sasuke never showed any interest in Orochimaru afterwards. He still continues to get stronger every day. Overtime, Sasuke's body has grown from tall and lean, to muscular and well built but still towering at 6'1". His hair is still the same as ever, long in the front but short and spiked in the back. His skin is still a beautiful as porcelain, smooth and flawless. His faces has grown more masculine and narrow overtime, removing all baby fat on his cheeks. Sasuke Uchiha is truly a beautiful and gorgeous man.

Overtime, no body has really changed. Sakura's hair has grown longer. Neji has grown taller. Rock Lee has become calmer and more mature. The most dramatic change of all was me. When I returned from my 3 years of training with Gramps, people gasped at the sight of me, complimented me, and admired my change. I now stand 5'11". My hair has grown longer and somewhat flattened out. I lost all traces of baby fat as well, so my body was lean yet built. My eyes are not big and innocent as the use to be and narrowed with age as well as my cheeks. I'm still the same on the inside when I was 12-goofy, immature, and happy-but since my adventures with Gramps and seeing some of the things I've seen, I learned to be clam, mature, and collective when necessary.

After snapping out of my thoughts, I stood up and turned in my application before I left the small café. It was around 10 o'clock, but the café was a 15 minute walk from my house. As I walked back to my house, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder off to unimportant things. The night was peaceful, and the moon shone bright.

Thanks to the Kyuubi, my sense of smell, sight, and hearing are all enhanced. As I walked, I could feel someone watching me, and I could hear the light tab of running behind me as graceful as a cat. I played clueless as I walked. When the person was right behind me, I swiftly turned and clashed with an ANBU member. The ANBU had on a wolf mask and the required attire. Not to blow his cover, I whispered "Hello, Sasuke."

The ANBU are not allowed to tell anyone their true identity. They have to keep their face hidden when on duty. Outside the ANBU, they continue their lives as normal ninjas and people. They usually keep a Chunnin or Jounin position to keep a low profile and raising suspicion. I found out about Sasuke's position in ANBU by accident. But I am the only one who knows about Sasuke's position with the top ninjas.

"Dobe." He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Bastard. Any reason why you are following me at this time of night?" I asked, turning to walk back to my apartment.

"I have duty tonight. I need to make sure everyone gets to their houses safe and sound. There has been a high amount of causalities on the streets lately." He stated as he followed beside me.

"Oh, Sasuke, just go on and admit you are worried about me!" I exclaimed before I got a nasty punch in the gut.

"Hn. Dode." He said before continuing the walk to my house. I mumbled swears and curses under my breath about the bastard, and continued the walk in a comfortable silence.

I finally decided to break the silence. "So, teme, what has been going on? Tell me about the causality rate."

"Over the last 2 weeks, we have noticed a real rise in causalities. Each day, there is around 10 people reported dead average in the village. The last 2 weeks, the rate has increase to average 32. All the victims are found in similar circumstances. They are all men, all have appeared to been rape, all have at least 1 body part missing, and all have serve bruising around neck and waist area. I have a theory it's a group of 2 or 3 people, because it seems impossible for one person to single-handily commit all these murders. The issue is, they never kill twice in the same location."

I shivered at the news. It sounded sick, twisted, cold, and heart-less. Who would want to kill innocent men and why? The village hasn't seen anything this cruel in a long time. ANBU is obviously trying to cover it up, so the entire area wouldn't be living in fear or panic. 'I just hope they crack down on this soon, and hope Sasuke doesn't get hurt,' I thought to myself as my face grew warm with a faint blush.

"Just be careful." I said quietly, Sasuke nodded his head in response.

Once we were in sight of the apartment complex, Sasuke said his farewell before hopping up and away to continue his nightly duty. I dug my key out of my pocket, pushed it in the knob, opened the door, then slammed and locked the door behind me. A sigh left my mouth before stripping my uniform and stepping in the bathroom for a hot shower. The hot water washed over my tensed body soothingly. I stayed longer than necessary in the shower before stepping out and putting on some dry clothes. I set my alarm, pulled on my sleeping cap, and climbing into bed. The last coherent thought I had before drifting into unconsciousness was about the masked ANBU member.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The next day I raised out of bed with a groan.

'Damn morning wood. Stupid Sasuke..' I groaned out in frustration of my endless dream last night.

Before I had time to go take a cold shower, my door bell rang. With a heavy sigh, I got out of bed, pulled on my discarded pj pants as an attempt to hide my growing problem, and opened the door, only to revile none other than the man in my dreams. 'Lovely…" I thought before turning in and letting Sasuke enter my house, closing the door behind him.

The Uchiha is dressed in his ANBU uniform, and he slowly lifted the mask up and off his face. The look in his eye was determination. This means business.

"Do you have any coffee?" He asked. I nodded and went into the kitchen to make the coffee, thankful my erection has passed. When I returned with the coffee, sugar, creamer, and milk, we casually sat at the table as Sasuke retrieved a file from his backpack. He opened the file and slid it to me. The man in the picture was maybe mid-30s, short, lean, brown hair and eyes, and went by the name Brike Amaro (made up).

"Three days ago, this man was killed as in the incidents I explained to you last night. This man was a foreigner from the Hidden Mist Village. He was in a royal clan of some sort. Last night, this man's killing was caught on film. We traced the killer back to the Hidden Sand Village. This is an S-Rank mission. 2 people are assigned to find this group of people and stop the killings. The 2 people assigned is an ANBU and a Jounin, and have been given tonight to however long it takes to stop this. The 5th Hokage has decided…" Sasuke stood up from the table and sipped his coffee slowly. "Naruto pack your backs. You and I are going to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first part! The preface is a little sneak peak into what will happen later. ;) A sort of spoiler!**

**The main pairing in SasuNaru. If anyone wishes for a side pairing, I would be happy to add on. As I already mentioned, Kakashi and Iruka are a couple, but I never had intentions on going deeper then stating unless the readers want more.**

**The first chapter is a history brush up. I want to stick as true to the real story line as I can. I want to be an altered situation with a different outcome, but still have the basics down pat. **

**So, Sasuke and Naruto are together on a mission to stop these killings. What do you think will happen? Whose behind this? Why would they do it? Tell me what you think!**

**Stay tuned and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story so please go easy on me!

_**My spelling is NOT the best! If I misspell something, I am truly sorry! **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story. If I did, Naruto's parents would be alive, Sasuke wouldn't be so cold, Itachi would still be in the village, Sakura wouldn't be mean to Naruto, and Kakashi wouldn't wear a mask. Yes, I could go on, but I rather not bore you!

**Summary: **The village has been at peace for nearly 3 years. Suddenly, a mass murder is taking place around the village. Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are assigned the S-rank mission, to stop the murders at all cost. The stakes are high and dangerous. Who is the murder? Why are they doing this? Will Naruto and Sasuke admit their feelings for each other before death separates them forever?

**Pairings: **So far, Sasuke x Naruto. Possible future one-sided pairings.

**Warning: **Rated M for later chapters. Will contain lemons and language. This fic is a BL, yaoi, male male fic. If you don't like, don't read.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Now, on with the story!

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_**Previously:**_

"_Three days ago, this man was killed as in the incidents I explained to you last night. This man was a foreigner from the Hidden Mist Village. He was in a royal clan of some sort. Last night, this man's killing was caught on film. We traced the killer back to the Hidden Sand Village. This is an S-Rank mission. 2 people are assigned to find this group of people and stop the killings. The 2 people assigned is an ANBU and a Jounin, and have been given tonight to however long it takes to stop this. The 5__th__ Hokage has decided…" Sasuke stood up from the table and sipped his coffee slowly. "Naruto pack your backs. You and I are going to the Village Hidden in the Sand."_

_**NEVER TOO LATE**_

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

**(Past)**

Before I let the shock of the situation get the better of me, I rushed quickly around the house to gather my necessities as I did a check list in my head. 'Sleeping bag - check. Tooth brush and tooth paste - check. Weapons - check. Extra clothes - check. Flashlight - check. Shampoo and body wash - check. Sleeping ca-' I stopped as I realized the hat I have slept with as far back as I can remember was missing. I cursed under my breath as I searched for it hastily, looking under the bed, the dresser, in the bathrooom-

"Hn. Dobe. You looking for this?" Sasuke said with his trademark smirk as I looked up to see him twirling my cap in his fingers. I could feel a blush painting my face.

"N-no. But th-thanks anyway, teme!" I said before snatching it out of his hands, stuffing it in my bag, and finally zipping it up. "When do we leave?"

Now is all I heard before Sasuke was gone before my eyes. I pulled the backpack on and quickly left my apartment, but not before looking the door. Then I was racing after the ANBU member who was a mere yard in front of me as I let him led the way. Finally we arrived at the gates of the village to exit. Sasuke pulled 2 pieces of paper. This is proof of pardon, a new law recently passed by Granny herself.

Several years ago, when Sasuke was still under the snake bastard's guidance, Orochimaru had cleverly set up a way to sneak his men into the village by attacking, killing, and wearing the official uniform to spy on the village activities. They were never discovered until the men were found dead, almost a week and a half later. After that incident, Granny has made all ninja exiting and entering the village to leave a slip with the guards. The slip would say who is on a mission, when they departured, and when they are suppose to return. Lastly, it is signed by the 5th herself. To exit, you must have the slip, and to enter, the guards must have a slip of approval that said person was suppose to turn in before leaving. They will also check your fingerprints and so on to make sure you are said person on the slip. Only escorts are not required to have a slip.

This actually reminds me of a library, the cards the librarian keeps to show who has what book and when it is due to be returned. This tactic is effective, but very annoying.

After wasting about 30 minutes at the gate, Sasuke and I took off. It was late afternoon by this point. At this speed and only stopping to rest, we arrive at the village no later than 2 days and 1 night. As we ran, with Sasuke leading, all I could think about was the poor people who are being killed by this blood-thirty, cold-hearded murdered. I glanced up and blushed. 'I wonder, what would I do if it was Sasuke dead?' I shook the thought from my head and continued sprinting toward the village.

After running for nearly 6 hours, we finally stopped to set up camp. Sasuke gathered food while I started a fire and pulled out the sleeping bags. Sasuke returned with 2 healthy sized fish within a few minutes later. We skinned and cooked the fish before we made small chit-chat on first watch and first bath. After I ate, I gathered my things and walked to the nearby hot springs. I wasted no time before I stripped and hopped in.

It is in the middle of fall. The wind is blowing cool air, the bugs aren't out, and it is very peaceful. I laid my head back on the rocks and let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding as the water worked its magic to my tense muscles. I became comfortable in the water and began to doze off subconsciously, relaxing with nothing in particular on my mind.

After maybe an hour in the springs, I was on full alert. A chakra signature flashed and dimmed suddenly. I wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbed a knife quickly, glancing for the new and unknown enemy. Before I could blink, the chakra signature was behind me. I turned around rapidly and there stood the Uchiha heir.

"Holy shit, teme! Do you have to scare the shit out of me!" I yelled before turning around and stomped back into the water to let him know I wasn't happy.

"Hn. At least your reflexes are up to par. Just a little test, dobe." He said before I found him sitting next to me in the water.

I glanced over at him then held my breath at the sight. The moonlight reflected off of the pale skin, making him look as if he glowing in the darkness, almost as if he was made of porcelain. His soft, silky, midnight hair laid down from its usual spikes in tuffles, as they were damp, making his long bangs cling to his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so… relaxed, peaceful, carefree,…

"Beautiful," I mumbled.

"What did you say, dobe?" I heard Sasuke say, looking calculatingly at me, as of he is predicting my next move.

I gasped as a blush spread hot on my cheeks. 'Did I say that last part outloud? Think Naruto, think!' I cleared my throat before answering, "I said, bastard, that tonight is beautiful!" 'Tonight is beautiful? Idiot! He knows! He knows I'm lying!'

"Hn." He said before relaxing again.

I groined and dipped my head under water. 'This is gonna be a long ass mission…'

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

We finally returned to the camp site after bathing. Sasuke agreed to take the first watch. I climbed into my sleeping bag, looking at the fire, and quickly fell into the land of dreams.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

The dobe closed his eyes and within mere seconds, his breathing became even and the stress lines on his face disappeared. I laid against a nearby tree, scanning the area. Once I decided everything was clear, I drifted into deep thought about random things. The mission, restoring my clan, the dobe, my brother, training, the dobe, hunting food, the dobe, the hot springs, the dobe...

Suddenly, I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt a spike of chakra. I jumped up and scanned the area. Nothing. It had came in went. A few seconds later, another spike came. I traced it with my eyes, leading to the dobe himself, curled in his sleeping bag. I could sense he was tense, before a groin escaped his lips. But the next thing that escaped those soft, sinful lips stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Sas-sasuke. P-please." The followed by a moan.

When I recovered from my shock, I water over to the blonde hair man, kneeled down, and slowing uncovered him from the sleeping bag. There laid Naruto, panting, moaning, and begging. After hesitation, I slowly shook him to wake. "Naruto. It's okay. Wake up. It's only a dream." Then I was met with colbat blue eyes staring at me, a light blush across his scarred cheeks.

"Sasuke?" He said sitting up.

"Yes?"

"Please. Don't ever leave me again." He said almost in a pleading voice as he stared at the ground. I looked at him silently, urging him to continue. "Sasuke, when you left with that snake bastard, when I faught hard, trained long, and gave 110% at everything I did, when I thought I almost lost you for good… Please. Don't ever make me go through that again. Because the 1st time, I learned to deal with it. But the next time, I might just break…" He said before a lone tear fell down his sun-kissed cheek and onto the ground.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I'm actually crying in front of the bastard. But I can't help it. The dream was so real. He laughed at me when I tried running after him, when I tried to grab him, when I tried to make him stop, when I tried to tell him how I really felt. I just can't bare the thought of losing him again, my important person, as I had told Haku. He has Zabuza, I had the midnight beauty.

Suddenly I felt strong arms around me. I gasped when I realized the arms belonged to Sasuke, but then I melted into them as I buried my head in the junction on his neck and shoulders, letting my own arms encircle his waist tightly, not wishing for this to end.

"Naruto," Sasuke purred into my ear. "I promise that I, Sasuke Uchiha, will never leave you, Naruto Uzumaki, ever again. I will always be by your side."

I relaxed in his arms. "You sound like you are making wedding vows." I said quietly.

"Hn," was all I heard before I laid back onto my now opened sleeping bag, pulling Sasuke down with me. I curled up against him and laid my head on his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat before slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

I am disappointed that I haven't had many reviews on my story at all… *Sigh*

But I do hope with this uploaded chapter that maybe it will bring in some readers.

I am evil, I know. You thought the lemons were coming, didn't cha? Well, sorry to disappoint you but they will be here soon! Gotta warm up to it first.

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story so please go easy on me!

_**My spelling is NOT the best! If I misspell something, I am truly sorry! **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story. If I did, Naruto's parents would be alive, Sasuke wouldn't be so cold, Itachi would still be in the village, Sakura wouldn't be mean to Naruto, and Kakashi wouldn't wear a mask. Yes, I could go on, but I rather not bore you!

**Summary: **The village has been at peace for nearly 3 years. Suddenly, a mass murder is taking place around the village. Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are assigned the S-rank mission, to stop the murders at all cost. The stakes are high and dangerous. Who is the murder? Why are they doing this? Will Naruto and Sasuke admit their feelings for each other before death separates them forever?

**Pairings: **So far, Sasuke x Naruto. Possible future one-sided pairings.

**Warning: **Rated M for later chapters. Will contain lemons and language. This fic is a BL, yaoi, male male fic. If you don't like, don't read.

**A/N:** For those who have reviewed and messaged me about the story, thanks for the support! Without the great reviews, I wouldn't continue J And for those who added this story to their favorite stories, following the story, or even added me to their list of favorite authors, I high appreciate it! *blush*

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Now, on with the story!

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_**Previously:**_

"_Naruto," Sasuke purred into my ear. "I promise that I, Sasuke Uchiha, will never leave you, Naruto Uzumaki, ever again. I will always be by your side."_

_I relaxed in his arms. "You sound like you are making wedding vows." I said quietly._

"_Hn," was all I heard before I laid back onto my now opened sleeping bag, pulling Sasuke down with me. I curled up against him and laid my head on his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat before slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep._

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_**NEVER TOO LATE**_

**Chapter 3: How You Make Me Feel**

**(Past)**

I groaned following a soft, quiet yawn. My eyes felt very heavy and begged to be closed again. I was going to raise my hand and whip the sleep from them, before realized I couldn't. Looking down I saw a muscular and pale arm wrapped around me. I quit breathing, only to feel a bare chest push softly against my equally bare back, each breath tickling my ear. I stiffened before I recalled last nights events.

'Damn. I cried in front of Sasuke. I bet he looks down on me now. But I just can't help it, not after what happened when we were 12...'

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm sorry, Naruto." The midnight beauty said. _

_Sasuke and Naruto were facing each other at the Valley of the End. They were both panting, bleeding, and limping. The Uchiha was suffering multiple wounds on his arms from overusing his Chidori, and the curse seal spread all over his body as the purple chakra leaked through. His skin had a sick color to it, his hair grew longer, and his eyes were cold. Naruto was dealing with a minor gash in my leg and a major wound to my lower abdomen from the Uchiha's Chidori, the Kyuubi's red chakra surrounding his damaged body. Naruto's hair was spikier than usual, his scars were thicker, his eyes were red and slitted, and lastly his nails had extended like claws. _

_Previously, during the Chunnin exams, Sasuke was bit by the creepy snake bastard who called himself Orochimaru. The bite had form a curse seal which looked like the 3 commas in Sasuke's bloodline limit or kekki genki*, the Sharingan. The seal and his offer for power had brain washed Naruto's rival. The only thing that haunted the Uchiha was nothing but revenge on his older brother, Itachi, for mercilessly and cold-heartedly slaughtering his entire clan except for himself. Rage clouded his vision and he blindly ran out of the village to follow Orochimaru. Naruto being his hard-headed self, refused to allow it. Naruto chased him all the way here and battled him. Sasuke wanting to run off and betray the village, and Naruto wanting Sasuke to return and everything to go back to the way it was before. This is where the two are now, all mangled up, and clearly too evenly matched._

"_Sasuke." Naruto said in reply to his apology, a hint of a growl in his voice._

"_I'm sorry for everything, your wounds, your worries, and betraying you. But Itachi must die by my hands alone. The village you call home hasn't been my home since I was 7. I'm not strong enough, and I must get stronger. There is no hope for me in that God forbidden village!" Sasuke yelled. The blonde flinched when his eyes met the hatred that clouded the Uchiha's own eyes. _

"_Sasuke… If you don't come back to the village, then I won't return either. Not without you." Naruto mumbled not meeting his eyes. _

"_And throw away your precious dream of being Hokage? Why would you do that for someone like me? Don't you see, if I returned now I will be spending the rest of my life in prison. Do you want that for me, Naruto, your best friend?" He hissed with a sick smirk on his face._

"_No, I don't. I want you to be happy and healthy. I want you to live a long life and restore your clan. What I don't want is for you to end up dead! Then what happens, huh? The Uchihas will cease to exist. Its only you and Itachi! Let him drown in his own misery and guilt, not you!" Naruto exclaimed before producing 2 clones, already working together to create a ball of blue light in his hand. Sasuke handing his wrist as what looked like electricity forms in his hand. Within seconds, the two rivals were running to each other, ready to strike. Rasengam verses Chidori. Uzumaki verses Uchiha. Love verses Hate. _

_Their hands met and the force only hurt themselves as both of them flew back. Naruto was knocked unconscious when he hit the rock hard ground at the base of the waterfall. Sasuke fell on the opposite side of the waterfall. He gathered the last of his strength and walked over to the blonde. Once he was within a foot of Naruto, he tripped, falling over on top of the dobe, barely catching himself a few inches from Naruto's face. _

_Sasuke sat there starring at the Dobe's face for what seemed like days. He seemed to be fighting a battle in his head, debating something. Pros and Cons. _

_After a little while longer, he sighed and said, "Fine. I will return. Only for you, Naruto…" the Uchiha said before passing out beside him. _

_Behind the bushes, a very mischievous and clever Kakashi hid as the events unfolded. He grumbled getting up from his hiding place, walking over to the two boys. He inspected their injuries before picking them up, and rushing back to the village. Both needed emergency assistance. _

_Hours later, Naruto woke up. White walls, white bed, everything was just white. 'Must be at the hospital…' He turned over from his back to his side and let his mouth drop open when his eyes met onyx eyes. "Sasuke?" he mumbled in disbelief. _

"_Naruto. I returned, only to train with the elite and watch you accomplish your goal," Sasuke said raising himself out of the hospital bed. He unattached himself from the machines he was currently hooked up to like Naruto himself was. "I will kill my brother one day, but first I have a few other things to accomplish." He said making his way over to the blonde hair boy's bed._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto said as he sat up in his bed. His wounds already 85% healed thanks to the Kyuubi. _

_Sasuke sat on the bed next to his rival. The midnight haired boy let his arms encircle the blonde in a tight embrace. "Thank you." Sasuke whispered. "And please, I know you excel in seals. Help me fight this damn curse placed on my body. You are my last hope."_

_Naruto was still in shock. But at last, he returned the hug and replied, "Yes. I will Sasuke. Your are from now on, my rival, best friend, and teammate. I couldn't be happier with someone else other than you…" he said before a single tear fell down his smiling face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'After that event, Kakashi and I unraveled a rare seal found in my family scrolls. It was a seal very similar to the one Orochimaru had placed on me, a seal to seal off another seal's power. If it wasn't for that…" I turned around to face the sleeping beauty. 'Sasuke probably wouldn't be here now.' I leaned over and buried my head in between his shoulder and neck, inhaling his distinct smell of cinnamon. I heard a groan and backed away meeting its owner's dark eyes.

"Morning, dobe."

"Morning, bastard."

Sasuke smirked before getting up. "Get dressed. We need to head out soon." I nodded my head thinking to myself how thankful I am for not waking up with the same problem I did yesterday, because the Uchiha would have definitely noticed this time. 'Damn hormones.' I thought to myself. Within minutes, we dressed, packed up, and were off again.

The entire way there I pondered on one of the last things Sasuke had said that day in the hospital. _"I will kill my brother one day, but first I have a few other things to accomplish." '_What did Sasuke have to do? I never asked and he never told me. Maybe he agreed to rebuild his clan.' I thought as the last thought sent a pain in my chest. I ignored it and continues running.

Shortly after he recovered, he entered the ANBU as a trainee at age 13. He became very strong, and even later became one of the elite ninjas of the village, the best of the best. He had been quickly forgiven and did not face any type of trial, also thanks to me and Kakashi convincing Baa-chan and the counsel that the Uchiha is back for good. Which, the counsel was extremely forgiving due to his heritage to begin with. He was let off with only the conclusion of mental distress and mild depression, and maybe some post-traumatic stress, which I don't believe none of the 3 were the cause.

With the help of some inside sources, I discovered the ANBU was looking to retreat me as well for my bravery, skills, and probably to also to test my control over the fox demon. But instead I chose to set off with the pervy sannin for 3 years of training around the nation. Upon my return, I was asked again but declined, deciding to leave that glory to my rival. Instead I had taken the Jounin exams and passed easily at the age of 16. I have been promoted, and my records showed proof of my success. Sasuke's was just as high.

In my records, I had about a 96% success rate with missions. I have completed 148 D-Rank missions, 83 B-Rank missions, 59 A-Rank missions, 23 S-Rank missions, and finally 5 S-S-Rank missions. Leaving that I have completed exactly 318 missions in my life. This included team and solo missions. In my record summary, it included that I had a Genin team which would explain my high rate of D-rank missions. From the time I became a Jounin at 16 until shortly after I turned 17, I took a Genin team under my wing.

I had managed a sneak at Sasuke's one day as well. His records showed a 98% success rate. He had completed 96 D-Rank, 42 B-Rank, 56 A-Rank, 34 S-Rank, and 17 S-S-Rank missions. In total he had completed 245 missions. Sasuke was only a Jounin for a very short period of time before taking the ANBU position, which absorbs most of his time now, even when we were in peaceful times. In one of his S-S-Rank missions, he successful sought after and killed Orochimaru, bringing back his head as proof. I think everyone was happy to see the snake bastard dead, especially after killing the 3rd Hokage.

By late afternoon, we arrived at the Sand Village. Once we entered and found a decent hotel room, we settled down to discuss the files sent with us before conducting a search. We went over the basics. The first file is the one Sasuke showed me last night. This man, Brike Amaro, was 34, with short brown hair and narrow brown eyes. He weighed around 160 and reached 5'8" tall. He was killed 4 days ago and was originally from the Hidden Mist Village. His killing was caught on film, and his killer was traced back here. His body showed signs of strangling, stab wounds to the shoulder, and signs of rape. His right arm was removed.

The 2nd file was Dr. Shin Sundo. He was a smart man, 29, 5'11", 186 pounds, short blonde hair, and green eyes. He was killed in the Sound Village. His body showed signs of struggle, multiple stab wounds to the legs, obvious signs of rape, and left no evidence of the killer. The only thing missing was his right hand, no money, wallet, or anything else in his possession

The 3rd and 4th file were similar, both men were homeless, both were short and lean, both were raped and showed signs of poison injected. The only difference is, one was beheaded after he was death and was killed in our home village, the other was missing his feet and was killed in the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

Then came in 5th, 6th, 7th, and so on. Every person in the files were, men, raped, and had a body part missing. All bodies were found in totally different locations from the last person killed. All of the killings happened within 1 day to two days apart. Why was body parts stolen? Why were they killing these people? Why all men and rapping them? It just didn't add up.

"Okay, let's discuss theories." Sasuke said. "I believe it is not single handed person. I believe it is a group of people working together. I believe the body parts are being taken as souvenirs. I believe they are being raped by other men to show they are below whoever is behind the killings. And lastly, I believe their purpose is to get someone's attention. Now, your theory?" He said, glancing up at me, while also documenting our arrival date and the necessities for our report.

"Umm… I a-agree that it may be a g-group of pe-people. I b-believe the r-rapes were con-conducted to show p-power like y-you said. And the b-body p-parts, I believe may be pr-proof or evi-evidence that they k-killed the vic-victims. Th-they may be hi-hit men working for so-somebody. Their pur-purpose may be to get m-money or so-something…" I stuttered blushing from the intense but sexy glare Sasuke was giving me.

Sasuke smirked and leaned towards me. When his mouth was close to my ear, I felt my face become hot with a mad blush. "Very good points there. You actually have a good brain when you want to use it properly. But you are still are and always will be a dobe." He purred sinfully into my ear before licking then nibbling on my ear lobe. He retrieving with a smug smirk still plastered on his face.

"Teme!" I exclaimed before hopping off the bed and running to the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door and slid down the wall. 'The bastard doesn't even know how his words and actions affect me.' I thought looking down to my once again growing problem. I sighed and turned on a cold shower, quickly hopping in to get a fast relief.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Once I heard the dobe turn on the shower, I prepared a list of what we need to do. Tomorrow we need to take these pictures to the Sand's leader and explain the situation to avoid war between nations. Then we take the pictures to the head ninja corps and find out the identity of the man in the film. Next we question people who may know him. From there, we return to our village and finish the interrogating.

As I finished gathering everything, I heard the shower turn off. I hid behind the door as the Sun God stepped out from the bathroom. Water dripped off his bright hair and down his back, a soft towel wrapped around his small but built form, and he looked absolutely delectable. Quietly, as he looked around the room, I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, leaning into his ear once more. "Why were you in such a rush to leave me? Do you not like me anymore?" I said in a seductive tone. His face grew pink and I withdrew but not before licking a drop of water off his ear with a chuckle.

I really enjoyed teasing the dobe. Why? I really don't know.

Naruto shouted his normal insults, mumbled under his breath, then quickly hopped into the nearest full size bed. I showered and got dressed for bed as well, before occupying my own tired body in the opposite full size bed. My last thoughts before drifting into a dreamless sleep were of the dobe who laid in the bed next to mine. The world became blurring as I finally fell asleep.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**(A/N: I have decided to combine 2 chapters to make this one a little longer! Enjoy!)**

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

"Alright, the plan is to visit the Sand's leader first." Sasuke said.

I yawned loudly before we started to casually walk to our destination. My hair is messier than usual, while Sasuke is, as always, dressed to the T. I'm not as angry as I was earlier, for my wake up call wasn't the most pleasant thing. At 5:30 sharp, Sasuke hit me over the head followed by a glass of water and said wake up because we were leaving in 5 minutes. For around 30 minutes, all I did was act like the stubborn person that I am and mumbled curses about the bastard to myself, plotting a revenge. At least, I don't think he heard them.

There was no real awkwardness between us as it was last night. Well, not for me anyway since the bastard enjoys it so damn much. Things were settled down and almost as if he had forgotten about last night's incident. Every time it crossed my mind, I still blushed wildly.

Within half an hour, we arrived at the tower. We entered, signed in for our appointment, and was escorted to the top. Once we arrived, the ninja who escorted us opened the door, bowed his head and waited. "Ryuu, you my be excused." Came the voice behind the chair.

"Yes'sir." The ninja named Ryuu said before sitting up and leaving.

"So, you two must be the ninjas from the Leaf Village who are looking into this mass murder, am I correct?" The leader said standing out of his chair.

Sasuke and I sat and bowed, "Yes'sir."

"Well then, tell me about the information you have now." He replied and turned around to face us. My mouth fell open when I saw a man with snow white skin, blood red hair, and ocean blue/green eyes.

"Gaara? Is that you?" I said as I raised from my spot on the floor and slowly walked to the man before me. In all these years, Gaara hasn't changed a bit. Maybe his eyes have softened up, but other than that, not a thing.

"Naruto. It is good to see you alive and well. It has been many years." Gaara said as he said back down in his chair.

"W-when? H-ow? Why are you here?" I stuttered in my shock.

"A year ago. Because I'm the strongest in the village. And because the old man died." He said in a cool and monotone voice.

I immediately hushed when Sasuke laid a hand on my shoulder and passed the files over to Gaara. We waited patiently as he read the files, and I calmed down to get professionally ready again. "So the last recorded victim was killed in the Mist, and the killer as been traced back here, correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke and I said in unison.

"Well then, seeing to how wide-spread and serious the problem is, I give you permission to investigate and solve the crime while you are in my nation. I trust you will not start any problems." He said before tossing the files back over to us.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Sasuke and I left the tower and strolled over to the police corps. There we gave an artist the pictures of the killer and had her draw a more life-like bigger picture. As we gave her the video and also describe the killer, she drew quickly. Once she was done, we scanned the detailed sketch.

The man in the picture was tall and lean. His skin was paler than my rival's and wore clothes that looked like something belonging to a male prostitute. The shirt was black and was cut off right below his chest, exposing a 6-pack abs. His pants were a tight black leather that hugged him in sinful places. His hair and eyes matched Sasuke's, black, only this man's hair is cropped even shorter than mine. In the picture, he had a fake smile.

Sasuke and I nodded our heads and went up to the top floor. Once there, we were escorted to the ninja/police chief there. We sat and waited for the chief to enter. About 30 minutes later, a man entered wearing baggy black pants, a white skin-tight shirt, tan skin, and long brown hair. He sat down and filled out a document.

"Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Village?"

"Leaf."

"Reason?"

"Mass murders."

After nodding his head and finishing the document, he dismissed the escourt ninja and looked at us.

"Hello, I am Tomo Fuji. I am head chief of this village. Now our leader has informed me of these murders. Can I see these doucuments?"

Sasuke gracefulled got up, slid them on his desk, and returned to his seat. After he read them, he turned to us and said, "What do you think is the reason behind all these?"

"We have a few theories. We agree they may be hitmen and going after money. They may be gang members doing it for power or status. We both agree that it is more than 1 man. And lastly, we believe the body parts may be taken as evidence they successful killed these men, or as a personal reward." Sasuke said as I let him do all the talking for once.

"Why are you here then?"

"One of the most recent men killed we caught on tape, and the killer's heritage was traced back here. We hope to figure out who this man is, and his background." Sasuke said before getting up again and handing Tomo the drawing of the man.

Tomo looked surprised when he saw the image. "This man is Sai. I have known him all my life. Sai was in my graduating class at the academy. He graduated with high grades and he was known for being heartless and having no emotions. Rumor had it that he had killed his mother after she didn't believe he was constantly raped why his father, who also died by his hand. He went missing several years ago at the age of 14. He is now maybe 18." Tomo said as he retreated Sai's file and handing it to us.

We looked over the file and read its contents. Name - Sai Akihiko. Rank - S-Rank Missing Nin. Speciality - Earth and has unique abilities with drawing. Summary - Went missing at the age of 14 after his mother and father were found dead. The only traces were ink on the victims and death is unknown. He is considered cold, heartless, emotionless, and fake. He graduated 4th in his class with 183 students. He got up to Chunnin level before his disappearance. There is no known traces of his location.

"Damn" I mumbled under my breath and I could feel Sasuke tense up slightly with this history background. Knowing how it made his heart weak, I took the file back to Tomo and requested a copy. While we retrieved that I faced Sasuke. "Well?"

"Hn."

"I have a new theory."

"What?"

"Vengence."

After my comment, the room went silence until Tomo returned with the copy and dismissed us from his office, but not before I requested a warrant for his arrest which was granted.

Finally, we visited the home Sai grew up in which is still vacant. The house was made of an antique architecture, indicating the house is over a 100 years old. The structure is still strong, and the house has been taken care of after all these years after seeing no visible dust on any surface or cobwebs. We ventured the house and took pictures of each room, since everything still remained there. The parents were killed in the master bedroom, which still had blood stained sheets, and inked walls. Sai's bedroom looked plain and unlively. The entire house was just scarey, haunted, and as if ever wall has a secret. We both scattered and investigated each room's contents.

In Sai's room, I reported nothing out of the ordinary. There was a razor in his desk which may indicate suicidal attempts such as cutting and a note book filled with poems, which I packed up for evidence. In the master bedroom, Sasuke gathered samples of the ink and blood. He also found that there was no sign of family pictures or happy memories anywhere in the house. It was just bare and empty. As it if wasn't a home but just a house. Everything was neutral, pale colors. Almost like a hospital. Finally as we met in the living room, I heard something strange, like whispering voices everywhere. After admitting to Sasuke the house had this eerie, creepy atmosphere, we quickly left and decided to visit the neighbors.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

We visited every home around the house and no one answered. It appears everyone left when this family died. After giving up, we went back to the hotel and documented the evidence. After discussing the topic a little while longer, Sasuke and I decided to go to bed and go home tomorrow.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Things are starting to get spicey and heated! I'm so excited to write this! I hope everyone is enjoy this story and the plot!

* kekki genki - I cannot spell Japanese words really well. I think I spelled Chidori and Sharingan correctly. I try to limit the use of these words to keep from being criticized. _**If I have misspelled something, please KINDLY correct me! I appreciate it!**_

Please read and review!

Who is Sai?

Why would he kill his parents?

Did Tomo tell the truth?

Why don't Sasuke and Naruto just admit their feelings?

What will happen next?

I'm trying to move things along to the plot of the story. **LEMONS** will be on the way very soon! SasuNaru forever!

Before long I may start on another story - give me ideas as to what the plot should be. I _need suggestions!_

_Stay tuned to what happens next! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story so please go easy on me!

_**My spelling is NOT the best! If I misspell something, I am truly sorry! **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story. If I did, Naruto's parents would be alive, Sasuke wouldn't be so cold, Itachi would still be in the village, Sakura wouldn't be mean to Naruto, and Kakashi wouldn't wear a mask. Yes, I could go on, but I rather not bore you!

**Summary: **The village has been at peace for nearly 3 years. Suddenly, a mass murder is taking place around the village. Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are assigned the S-rank mission, to stop the murders at all cost. The stakes are high and dangerous. Who is the murder? Why are they doing this? Will Naruto and Sasuke admit their feelings for each other before death separates them forever?

**Pairings: **So far, Sasuke x Naruto. Possible future one-sided pairings.

**Warning: **Rated M for later chapters. Will contain lemons and language. This fic is a BL, yaoi, male male fic. If you don't like, don't read.

**A/N:** For those who have reviewed and messaged me about the story, thanks for the support! Without the great reviews, I wouldn't continue J And for those who added this story to their favorite stories, following the story, or even added me to their list of favorite authors, I high appreciate it! *blush*

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Now, on with the story!

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_**Previously:**_

_We visited every home around the house and no one answered. It appears everyone left when this family died. After giving up, we went back to the hotel and documented the evidence. After discussing the topic a little while longer, Sasuke and I decided to go to bed and go home tomorrow. _

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_**NEVER TOO LATE**_

**Chapter 3: **

**(Past)**

Upon waking up in not the most pleasant way possible by the Teme after another teenage hormonal dream, I grumbled curses under my breath and gathered my things together for a shower since Sasuke had left to check us out of the hotel at noon. I stepped into the bathroom and decided not to take a cold shower and deal with the problem myself. I turned out a hot shower, locked the door, and stripped bare. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water work its magic on my tense muscles.

I laid my back into the wall and looked down. My swollen dick is placed tenderly in my hand. I close my eyes and recall my dream as I start to stroke myself.

"_Sa-sasuke. S-stop. Ha." A breathy moan escaped my mouth as I shoved my hand in my mouth to stop them._

"_Why would I do that when you obviously enjoy it." He said before his head replaced itself between my legs again. His tongue tracing my skin on my inner thighs, while one hand played with my hard cock, and the other fingered at my entrance. "Mm, you are extra sensitive here," he started when he latched onto my red nipple, and my eyes went wide with a loud moan, "Aren't you?" he finished with a soft pop._

"_Bastard. You'll pay for this!" I said before I was engulfed by that skillful tongue. My back arched off the bed as he smirked. His tongue running up and down the sides before giving the tip an innocent flick. _

"_Sasuke, I'm ab-about to c-come." As soon as I managed to say it, the sinful tongue pulled back, licking the lips of its owner. _

"_Not just yet you won't." He said before pulling out what looked like a bottle of lotion and coating his own large manhood with it._

"_Sasuke, what-" I was cut off by his lips as he slowly begin to sink inside of me._

"Sasuke!" I moaned loudly, coming into my hand

"Shit. Damn teme." I said before cleaning myself of the stickly substance and resumed to cleaning myself of dirt and oil.

I have been having these wet dreams about my rival for 2 years straight. The first being right after I returned to the village after being gone with the Pervy Sage for so long. We met up, talked awhile, and had dinner together. That night, I had a rude awaking. Why? I don't know. I think its just teenage hormones, because Sasuke would probably be a good fuck…

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?"

"Naruto! We are in a hotel, not your house!" I heard a muffled yell behind the door after a few loud bangs.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself 'Think boobies. Perky little boobies. Hard, pink nipples. Slim, sexy bodies. Soft pale skin. Beautiful dark hair and onyx eyes. Nice, defined muscles. Oh, fuck it.'

I shut the shower off as I was in an internal turmoil with myself over this straight or gay battle. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom, only to meet an equally naked Uchiha. I felt my jaw fall slack and moisten my lips in lust. The Uchiha looked at me and his face held its trademark smirk. I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment as I realized what I just did.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Once I woke the Dobe up with some refreshing water, I left the room to eat breakfast and check us out. Upon my return, I heard the shower running. I begin packing my things when I heard, "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?"

I grew annoyed and hit the door a few times, yelling back, "Naruto! We are in a hotel, not your house!"

I grunted, stripped off my dirty clothes, and threw them in the dirty clothes to be washed, leaving me only in my boxers. I grabbed a clean set when I heard a soft click. I turned around and faced the dobe, dripping in water, damp hair, puckered, ajar lips, and a soft blush marrying his cheeks. I smirked and placed my hand on my hip. "You like what you see?"

Naruto's face looked like a tomato as he yelled, "No! I was just thinking how could any girl pick you over me! That's all!" He turned around and crossed his arms.

'So stubborn.' I thought.

I shrugged my shoulders and finished packing up everything but my toiletries as I decided to take a shower before leaving. I grabbed my things, walked into the bathoom, closed the door, and locked it behind me. I turned the water to a hot, yet comfortable temperature before I stripped my last remaining piece of clothing and stepped inside.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

My entire body was shaking at the image I just witnessed, almost in disbelief. When I heard a soft click, I turned around to find myself alone again to my relief. I scanned the room and packed up all my belongings.

'Stupid bastard. I think he does shit like that on purpose. He wants to catch me, embarrass me, or something like that! I'll show him that no one messed with Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it! Believe it!' I thought to myself as my spirits were high again with anticipation.

Once I was done packing up all my things, I laid down on the bed and let my eyes drift closed. I rested peacefully for about 20 minutes, when I heard the soft click again. I cracked open one eye only to be faced with yet another half naked, dripping wet, beautiful Sasuke. I quickly turned over in bed to face away from him, so the Uchiha didn't get the impression I was just starring at him. 'Which I was…' I thought. I could feel my cheeks grow hot.

Next thing I knew, a hot breath was in my ear. "You know, you don't have to hide from me. I don't blame you for starring." I heard before my ear was given a innocent flick with a slick tongue followed by a soft chuckle.

With record speed, I sat up in the bed and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke before suddenly, I heard a loud, bloody murder scream. Forgetting almost completely what had just taken place between us, I grabbed my knives as Sasuke got dressed in World Record timing grabbing his weapons as well. We ran quickly down to the bottom floor of the hotel, only to be met with a very much dead hotel manager, missing his left foot. I cursed under my breath and blindly ran off in the direction I believe the killer went, only barely registering my name being shouted behind me.

I ran and ran until I was panting. I can finally see a man running in front of me, pants stained red with a gun in his right hand. 'This is him! This is it, Naruto! You have to stop him at all costs! Don't let him continue killing these innocent people!" I told myself as I let my instincts take over. Before I knew it, I was in front of this unknown man.

This man was at least 3 or 4 inches taller than myself. Dressed in black tight pants, a forest green painted on turtle neck, a bulky but well equipped belt, and a black mask similar to my Genin teacher, this man looked like an average ninja, but with no headband or village symbol of any kind. He has light brown, short cut hair, swamp green eyes, and a tan that tells one that this man lives outdoors.

I felt this man let out a killer intent, as my knees grew semi-weak as I tried to fight it. He stepped forward as I stepped back. "Ahh. It is my lucky day. The Kyuubi container. I have waited almost two decades for this moment, and finally I can accomplish my life long dream." The man said as he walked towards me again. Wait, aren't I suppose to be chasing him, not the other way around?

"What the hell do you want? Why are you killing these innocent men? Tell me your reasons!" I said, putting my foot down.

"Oh, but my little demon, don't you already know? Think about it. All these men are our puppets, practice for what we really wish to achieve." He said with a smug look. I could see traces of a smile under the mask.

"And what is that, huh?" I yelled, very angrily now.

"I guess I could tell you since this will be your last very minutes of this life. Don't you see? Our goal was to bring you in. We knew with your strength and ability, you would be assigned a great mission like this. Why were they rapped? Only to torture them further, and please ourselves. Why men? Because men are much more fun than women, they put up a better fight, stronger. Why the missing body parts? Because we wish to make our own human weapon. The perfect weapon. Designed and trained to help us achieve our last goal, world domination. Made from the body parts of all those killed, stitched together. Now all we lack is your heart, and the soul, which will be the Kyuubi. Now, any last words, demon?" This man said now with a full grown grin. He played with the gun lazily in his hand. I was completely speechless for once in my 17 years of this life.

Before my brain had time to register what this man just shared with me, I backed up, let chakra pour into my feet, and sprinted off the other direction. My mind was trying to process all this new information at once. My entire being was shaking, almost as if it was about to break. I had mixed emotions: upset, sad, regretful, angry, confused, and scared. I even felt my heart break thinking of Sasuke living a long, happy life without me. Suddenly, I tripped over as a chakra rope grabbed my leg, pulling me back, and quickly drained the chakra from my body.

'Damn. This guy is the elite. The best of the best. Not even Sasuke knows how to drain chakra. Its an illegal move. I feel so weak now. Sasuke, please never forget me. Be happy. Grow strong. Accomplish your dreams.' I thought as I turned to face my attacker.

I only wish I could remember how to run. At this moment, I hardly can remember how to breath. The air that came in and out of my mouth was rough and quick. My heart pounded against my chest as the adrenaline pulsed through my veins. I could see my attacker's teeth shine in the moonlight as he a smirk plastered his sick face. Next, I saw his arm raise, and the gun pointed at my chest.

The crosshairs aimed at my heart.

Death was something I had never really thought about before, but now the thought haunting me as I looked it in the eye. Everything was happening so fast. I barely remember him chasing after me before now.

Finally, I took a deep breath and sighed before I bowed my head down. Getting my hopes up would only make this harder on me. If I ran away, screamed, and prayed for someone to save me, he would only kill me faster. I had to face the facts, there were no heroes in my sad ending.

Next I heard a loud shot coming toward me.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The climax is coming up! I will finish this story before I start another.

So, what do you think? Good? Bad?

I know, this man is sick, twisted, and wrong.

What happened to Naruto?

Who is this man?

Does this man, and the organization he works for get what they want?

Where is Sasuke?

What will happen next?

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

_**ATTENTION READERS!**__** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**_


End file.
